


Unknown Number

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Series: The Chronicles of Four [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Just Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: It's been weeks since the first time they...got together...and Darcy misses it. The three superheroes are called out on a mission and leave Darcy hanging. A plan is formulated, and smut ensues.





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead! This came outta nowhere, and I felt inspired to write, so have some gratuitous porn. I am taking suggestions on lewd things you want this foursome to do on my tumblr, widow-made-me-do-it. Hopefully this series will keep going and I will keep writing! Let me know what you think!

Their little ménage à quatre had been continuously tame in the past three weeks, but constant in Darcy's life. They hadn't done anything as risqué as the first day, only the soft touch of hands while passing in the hallway and the occasional hurried makeout sesh in deserted corners and darkened closets. Darcy found herself setting into the comfortable rhythm of mild flirting and racy comments shared with her lovers when no one could hear, but found herself missing the intimacy of the four of them being together like that first day. But life's a bitch, and she tends to get in the way of Darcy doing important things (the important things, of course, being Steve, Bucky, and Natasha); instead, it sucked Darcy into her work for most of the day, managing the lab department section of the new Avengers compound while trying to keep Jane from running on less than five hours of sleep. When she wasn't working, the other three were, always seemingly caught in one meeting or the other. So Darcy stuck to quick kisses and lewd promises for later, even if later never came.

    Roughly four weeks of not banging some sweet superhero booty, and Darcy received a text from a blocked number. Blocked numbers were rarely a good thing, and it took Darcy a moment of panic and a run through her virus-scanner to make sure it was safe to respond before shooting out a quick reply.

 **Unknown number** : Hello, Darcy

 _Darcy L_.: Hi. Who is this?

A brief pause accompanied Darcy's response, and was followed by a picture of a familiar redhead staring into the camera.

 **Unknown number** : It's Nat. Just texting to let you know that we've been called out on a mission and will not be around.

 

Darcy had to hold back a sigh of disappointment at knowing that Nat was being called away.

 

 _Darcy L_ : Are the boys going too?

 **Unknown number** : Yes. Sorry to not give you any warning.

 _Darcy L_ : It's ok :( I was hoping to spend time with u guys...how long will you be gone for?

 **Unknown number** : I can't quite say. Could be a day or two, could last up to a week and a half.

There was a pause as Darcy tried to collect her thoughts. _A week and a half_. Darcy didn't just miss the sex (she did), but also the intimacy of having them around her, the shared jokes, and the familiar friendship-with-benfits that they had. She would have to wait.

 _Darcy L._ : Ok. I'll be here when you get back...stay safe <3

 

~~~

 

    Darcy went about her day as best as she could after learning that the three had left the compound. To distract herself from the emptiness she felt, she threw herself into her work, helping Jane and the scientists and filling out paperwork like nobody's business. When she finally packed up to go home, it was nearly eight, and she promised herself a nice shower and pampering session when she got home.

    An hour and a half later, Darcy had eaten and showered, as well as deep conditioned her hair and shaved her legs...there was something therapeutic about being clean. She settled down to read her latest sci-fi novel when she got an idea. Sending off a quick text to Nat and smiling to herself, she settled back in and waited for the response. Sure, Darcy was massively horny, but she wasn't a complete sitting duck waiting for her lovers to return.

 

 _Darcy L_ : R u awake? Does this number still work?

 **Unknown** : Technically you shouldn't be texting me, Darce, but yes

 _Darcy L_ : R u busy, Nat? :-)

 **Unknown:**  No...why?

 

    Darcy smiled to herself and quickly shed her nightshirt, leaving herself bare to the camera. Crossing one arm over her breasts so as to barely cover her nipples, she pushed her cleavage up and took a picture so that her face was out of frame. The lighting wasn't the best, but her boobs looked fantastic...it would work for what she had in mind. She sent the picture, hoping for a quick response, but was met with silence on the other side of the line. Darcy wondered if she had misstepped...maybe Nat didn't want this right now? Maybe Nat didn't want Darcy at all? Her mind began to spiral, but soon her phone chimed again with a message.

 

 **Unknown** : Jesus, babe, warn a girl next time. Clint almost saw...

 **Unknown** : I almost forgot how fucking sexy you are...you got me worked up with a single pic. Can I show the boys?

 _Darcy L_ : If you think they deserve it... ;) 

 **Unknown** : It was a rough day...I think they need a pick-me-up

 _Darcy L_ : Do you want to video chat? it's faster

 **Unknown** : Can't. This is a temp. phone, it can't call, only message

 _Darcy L_ : How will I know what the boys think?

 

Darcy's question was met with a picture. It was dark and slightly blurry, but the face was unmistakeable. It was Bucky, his hand held firmly over his crotch, his face a mix of hunger and pain as his eyes were half closed, his face tilted towards the ceiling. Darcy could practically hear his groan.

 

 **Unknown** : I think James might have an aneurism 

 _Darcy L_ : Steve?

 

The next photo was of the Captain, his gaze hungry as he looked directly at the camera. His lips were ever so slightly parted, and his tongue was just barely poking through his pouty lips. God, how Darcy wanted to feel those lips against hers, against her neck, her breasts, her pussy.

 

 **Unknown** : He wants me to tell you that you really should move your arm.

 _Darcy L_ : Tell Steve he's not the boss of me, but I do take requests. Also, his lips make me wanna do sinful, dirty things to him

 

Darcy paused to take off her glasses and position her phone at the end of her bed. The sheets were rumpled around her as she set a timer for ten seconds and began posing with her rack on full display for her audience of three. She took a few pictures, and ended up sending one of her with her arm resting on top of her head, her brunette curls cascading over her shoulders and all around her neck, her breasts proudly jutting out and on full display. 

 

Instead of a text, Darcy was met with a video of Bucky kissing behind Nat's ear and down her neck while Steve massaged Nat's clothed breasts with his large hands. It was a short video, but in the few second she could hear Steve whimpering quietly and Bucky whispering into Nat's ear in a low timbre. Most likely, Nat had her hand on Steve's cock and Bucky was rutting against her...God, she could picture it.

 

 **Unknown** : Now you've got us all hot and bothered...poor Steve. He really misses you.

 _Darcy L_ : I love the sounds they're making...Steve's little whimpers especially. If he's good to you tonight I'll suck his cock and let him come down my throat when you get back

 **Unknown** : He likes that idea. James says that if you're taking requests, he'd like to see you play with your tits.

 

    Darcy replied with a video of her gently sucking her fingers into her mouth before sliding her slick fingers over one of her aching nipples. She sighed at the feeling. "God, Nat," she whispered wantonly into the camera as she continued circling her nipple, "I wish these were your fingers. I wish I could be there to stroke Bucky while you work on Steve."

 

    The line went silent for a minute, the text bubble popping to indicate someone was typing, and quickly receding. Darcy's heart raced in anticipation of their response.

 

    The reply was a photo, and from what Darcy could see, they were in some unoccupied room in the Quinjet. The video was clearly taken by Bucky, as it showed Natasha with her legs splayed, Steve resting in between her muscular thighs and licking over her black cotton panties. From the angle the picture was taken, Darcy could see Natasha's breasts and stomach, with her hands fisted in Steve's hair. Before Darcy could respond, she was sent a video, this one longer than the last.

 

    In it, James was still filming, but Natasha's panties were off and Steve was going to town on her. The camera shifts from the scene in front of him to Bucky himself. "I'm tellin' ya, Darce, this is real risky for us. We're supposed to be in our group sleeping quarters right now, but that first pic really got us worked up-" His statement is punctuated from a feminine sigh in the background, and the slightly wet noises that Steve makes when he goes down on a woman. "It really got _me_ worked up. Let me show ya." 

    The camera switched to a low angle, and Darcy watches as he pulls his throbbing cock from his tactical pants and begins to stroke himself. Darcy licks her lips as her hand slinks down past her stomach and into her panties as she watches Bucky jack off to her photos. "Darce, you're one of the hottest woman I ever saw," he says, voice muffled because of the distance from the camera. He continues his long, languid strokes, and his Brooklyn accent comes out just a little bit, showing how affected he really is. When I get back I'm gonna have you seein' stars and screamin' my name..." 

 

 _Darcy L_ : Gimme a second

 _Darcy L_ : That was really fucking hot, James. Seeing your cock makes me want to ride you so bad, feel your thickness filling me up, stretching me out so good

 

    Darcy strips out of her pajama shorts and panties and focuses the camera on her exposed pussy. She starts recording, slowly teasing over her clit and across her opening before sinking a single digit into her warm, wet heat. She doesn't hold back her moan, imagining it was Bucky instead. "James-Buck...ugh, feels so good," she cries in a breathy voice. She adds a second finger, and then a third, trying to make herself feel full, but not even coming close to the way her boys can fill her up. "Hngh, it's not enough," Darcy moans, thrusting her fingers inside of herself faster and letting the desperation in her voice be heard, "I wish it were you, I wish it were Steve, can't make myself feel the same as you can." She ends the video and continues fucking into herself with her fingers, desperate for release but not ready to let this end. 

 

 **Unknown** : This is Nat again. Do you still have that package I sent you and told you to open on a rainy day?

 _Darcy L:_ Yes??

 **Unknown** : Consider this a rainy day.

 

Darcy went into her closet where the inconspicuous brown box was sitting amidst her shoes and clothing. Her heart raced as she opened it, wondering what Nat could have possibly sent her that she would want her to open right now. Inside with pink tissue paper were two  _very_  big dildos laying side-by side, made out of blue silicon. Darcy couldn't help but smile to herself at this crude-yet-handy gift. 

 

 **Unknown** : Do you like it? :-)

 _Darcy L_ : Yes. How did you know I would need these?

 **Unknown** : Sneaking suspicion that we might be leaving you to your lonesome eventually...didn't want you to feel too alone

 **Unknown** : I had them made as closely to Steve and Bucky as possible without getting a cast done 

 

    Darcy laughed at the mental image of Bucky and Steve getting casted to make dildos for her. Even without that level of detail, from what Darcy could tell, they were pretty close in size. Steve's was the longer of the two, roughly seven and a half inches, and curving upwards with a prominent vein running up the bottom. Bucky's was shorter (but not small by any means) but thick as hell, with a wide and prominent crown. Darcy clenched internally at the though of using them and sending the video.

 

 _Darcy L_ : What are the boys up to right now?

 **Unknown** : Bucky is sucking Steve off. Looks like he's trying to get him as far into his throat as he can...

 

    The message was accompanied by a photo of Steve with his head thrown back and eyes shut, his pants half off, just enough for his cock to be taken out, with Bucky's mouth a little more than halfway down Steve's cock and his hand wrapped around the base. Darcy moaned at the image, and began filming herself again as she grabbed the toy made in Bucky's image.

 

    She turned the camera so that it was still trained on her lower half, and began filming as she slicked the toy up and over her clit, pressing firmly with the head and moaning. "Bucky, Bucky...oh you feel so good. Are you being good to Steve, huh? You taking him down your throat like a good boy?" Darcy moved the toy lower and pushed the tip in, crying out at the feeling...it was eerily similar to James, but not at all with the same warmth and give that he had. She slowly worked it in and out, panting, imagining what she would do with them when they got back. Eventually she ended the video, settling for just relishing the feeling of being  _full_  and slowly pushing the toy in and out, not yet looking for release.

 

    The video she got in response was Bucky eagerly sucking down on Steve while he cradled his balls with one hand. Natasha's hand could be seen extending past the camera and gently stroking Bucky's bobbing head, running through his hair as Steve's grunts and moans filtered through the camera's speaker. Her hand grabbed Bucky's hair in a messy ponytail to pull it away from his neck and face, allowing the camera to see the bulge in his throat as he went down with gusto on his partner. "Look at how good you're bing, James, taking Steve as far as you can. Good boy. Steve, tell Darcy how it feels to have James sucking down on your cock."

 

"Hugh..Darce...he feels so good, he's taking me so deep..ah..I feel like I'm gonna come...oh God, Buck, please don't stop, don't stop.."

 

"Not yet, Steve, you know the rules, Darcy comes first." The video cuts off.

 

    Darcy gets to work filming herself again, this time chasing her release with the toy buried in her pussy. She rolls her hips frantically, letting loose to chase her release and comes with a shout. She pulls the toy out slowly, letting the camera catch the light reflecting the slick. Slowly, and with a wicked grin, Darcy brings the toy up to her mouth and licks it clean, biting her lip and smirking into the camera. Before she ends it, she grabs Steve's dildo, and gently pushes it into her mouth and down into her throat. Her throat burns and her eyes begin to water, but she keeps going until the toy is resting completely in her throat before taking it out again.

 

"Now imagine Bucky and I going down on you at the same time," she says into the camera with a wink.

 

    There is no final text, only a video of Steve growling viciously and fisting his hands through Bucky's hair as he pumps his hips up into Bucky's mouth rapidly. Bucky doesn't seem to mind, relaxing his body and drawing a sharp contrast to the way Steve chases his release. Finally, Steve pulls back and gives himself exactly one stroke before coming on his lover's chest and slumping back against the wall tiredly. 

 

 **Unknown** : Thank you...that was amazing

 _Darcy L_ : Yeah, well, I couldn't let myself be sexually frustrated forever, now could I?

 **Unknown** : I guess not

 **Unknown** : The boys are getting cleaned off..I think we all have some incentive to finish the mission and get home faster now.

 _Darcy L_ : I'll be waiting <3

 **Unknown** : Just...be prepared for some serious marathon fucking. Love you.

 _Darcy L_ : Love you, too


End file.
